This invention relates to a tape dispenser, and more particularly to an adhesive-tape dispenser designed to cut the tape for facilitating a fast and effective operation of the dispenser with one hand.
In relation to a cutting device of a rolled adhesive tape, particularly to a hand-held or desk-top type, there had been proposed various tape-cutters and tape-dispensers. This applicant has also proposed a tape-cutter with a simple structure and easy usage owing to a safety guide.
The tape cutter comprises a tape roll holder having a one-side-wall with plural protrusions for holding a central portion of the tape roll, a tape guide member integrally formed with the tape roll holder, and a cutter housing for setting the tape roll holder.
The cutter housing is equipped with a slide guide for inserting and taking out the tape roll holder, a tape outlet formed in the dispenser housing, and a cutting means which is pivoted in the tape outlet of the dispenser housing and biased on the opposite side to the tape-leading direction by a bias means.
The tape-leading and cutting means includes a tape-lead roller co-operated with the tape guide member. Further, it includes a cutting blade designed to be projected from an opening-portion when the tape is pulled out against the bias of the bias means to the tape-leading direction from the tape roll through the tape guide member and the tape-lead roller.
Accordingly, this tape cutter has such a merit that it is safe because the cutting blade is exposed to the outside of the cutter housing only when in use.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved adhesive-tape dispenser which enables multi-use for various adhesive tapes such as a non-protected single-side adhesive roll tape, and a double-side adhesive roll tape, of which one or both adhesive surfaces are protected by a peeling tape.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved adhesive-tape dispenser which enables both uses for two cutting systems designed to separate the suitable length of the tape from the tape roll, before or after the pulled out tape is adhered to the objective material.
Therefore, the tape dispenser of this invention comprises a tape roll tape roll holder with a one-side-wall having arc-shaped protrusions for holding the central portion of the tape roll, a tape guide member integrally formed with the tape roll holder, and a dispenser housing for setting the tape roll holder. The dispenser housing also comprises a slide guide for inserting and taking out the tape roll holder, a stopper for fixing the tape roll holder in an insertion condition, a tape outlet formed in the dispenser housing, and a tape-leading and cutting means.
The tape-leading and cutting means in this invention particularly includes a rotative-action member and a direct-action member. The rotative-action member is pivoted in the tape outlet of the dispenser housing and biased on the opposite side to the tape-leading direction by the bias means. The rotative-action member includes a tape-lead roller co-operated with the tape guide member, and a cutting blade. The cutting blade is designed to be projected from the opening-portion when the tape is pulled out from the tape roll through the tape guide member and pushed to the tape-lead roller against the bias of the bias means.
The direct-action member is pivoted near the tape outlet of the dispenser housing 2, and includes a friction roller positioned away from the tape outlet via a tape guide surface formed on the dispenser housing. Furthermore, the direct-action member includes a cutting blade which is designed to be projected from the opening-portion between the tape outlet and the tape guide surface when the friction roller is pushed to a surface of a objective material against the bias of the bias means.
The tape dispenser of this invention may include a separator designed to separate a peeling tape from an adhesive tape before it is pulled out.